


There's No 'Reason'

by Captain_Brii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, I think its pretty cute, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Ziall - Relationship - Freeform, adult!niall, school verse, teenage!zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Brii/pseuds/Captain_Brii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "ok so can you do a ziall were zayn is idk 17-18 years old and is dating niall who's 25+ and people just don't understand they love each other? thanks love xx"</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No 'Reason'

The teachers see, the students see, even the parents see how in love they are. What they don't understand, is why?

Why is Zayn in love with Niall?  
Why is Niall in love with Zayn?

Zayn's a punk. A seventeen year old punk. Smokes, drinks, does drugs, tattoos to bajillion.

Niall's a puppy-man. A twenty_five year old man who's definition is 'puppy'. Doesn't smoke, doesn't do drugs, only drinks on occasion - because, who can stop an Irish man from drinking? - skin clean, and clear of tattoos.

They're nothing alike. There's nothing that even makes sense as to why they're in love.

But that's the thing. There is no 'real reason', there never is in most cases.

They just fit. Perfectly. Like in science - opposites attract.

They're like yin and yang - seemingly opposite, but are interconnected and independent in the natural world.

That's why, when ever the blonde haired puppy-man picks up the dark tanned punk from school, nobody questions it. Because it's natural.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll fix the mistakes later. :P
> 
> Leave a comment, give a kudos, subscribe, leave a prompt (at me tumblr or wattpad)
> 
> Tumblr: dsneypixr.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad: wattpad.com/user/BiggestNiallanator69


End file.
